Salvar el alma, salvar el amor
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: Bella tiene que matar su novio Edward y los otros vampiros, porque son enemigos de Dios; si no, se mandaría el alma de ella al infierno por siempre. Pero le ama a Edward muchísimo. ¿Qué hará?


_La negación de propiedad (disclaimer): No soy dueña de Twilight que fue escrito por Stephenie Meyer. Esta fanficción se escribió para el entretenimiento solamente. No gano dinero de ella._

**Salvar el alma, salvar el amor  
**por: Jeuxdevie

Bella le ama a su novio Edward muchísimo porque él tiene el pene más precioso. Tiene siete pulgadas y también sabe muy delicioso. Entonces se casarán el próximo mes. Están felices y estarán sí por siempre.

¿Verdad? Pero tienen una problema. Tienen unas diferencias con los que creen. Bella es cristiana y cree que Jesús Cristo muriera por nuestros pecados. Mientras tanto, Edward no.

Así que Bella tiene miedo que Edward vaya a ir al infierno cuando él muere. (Pero es vampiro, por lo tanto no puede morir. Bella es estupida, ¿no?) Todos los días reza a Dios por su cambio del corazón. Por supuesto, las oraciones no funcionan. Pero no se rinde.

-x-x-x-

Una noche, mientras rezaba, como de costumbre, en su cuarto, se abrió de repente la ventana. Bella tuvo miedo. Se cerró los ojos. Rezó por su seguridad, y que Jesús aparezca para salvarla.

Una voz suave habló: "¡Hola, mi hija! No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para ti."

Bella se abrió los ojos. Aquí, en su cuarto, estuvo un hombre muy guapo y moreno. No tuvo camisa; tuvo el cuerpo bonísimo con los músculos fuertes. El pelo fue castaño y largo; la barba fue misma, aunque fue cortada. Y los ojos... ayy... ¡qué simpáticos! ¡Qué amor!

El hombre magnífico fue... fue...

"¡Jesús Cristo! ¡Dios mío!" Bella gritó y casi se desmayó. ¡Dios ha oído sus oraciones! Edward, ¡qué equivocado estás!

El Hombre sonrió. "Sí, soy Jesús Cristo. Eres una cristiana buena así que he venido aquí para ti."

Bella se alegró. "¿Cómo puedo servirle a mi Señor?"

"Quiero que hagas algo para mí. Es una misión muy importante, pero muy difícil también. Si la haces, te daría una recompensa buena en aquí la tierra. Además, si la haces con éxito mucho, te aseguraría que vayas al cielo junto con todos los que amas después de los últimos días. ¿Claro?"

"Sí, Señor," le dijo Bella con gusto. ¡Qué buena suerte! Su novio amado también puede ir al cielo.

"¿Así que la harás, mi hija?"

"¡Sí, Señor! Sabe que haré los todos para ti."

"Muy bien." Jesús sonrió. "Pues... Tienes que saber que los vampiros son mis enemigos. Son del infierno y seres de Satanás. Así que quiero que mates los vampiros... incluyendo su novio Edward Cullen quien no cree en mí."

Se temió Bella. Lloró. "Pero... pero le amo muchísimo."

"Lo sé."

"Si... si no lo hago, ¿qué pasaría?"

"Pues... No se salvaría tu alma y te mandarías al infierno porque no sirves a Dios y ayudas sus enemigos. ¿Lo quieres?"

"¡No! ¡Dios mío! No quiero ir al infierno."

"Entonces hace lo que deseo."

"¡Sí! Lo haré. Soy criada de Dios."

Se alegró Jesús.

-x-x-x-

Bella estaba confundida. Le gustaba matar Edward pero no sabía hacerlo. Así que rezó unas oraciones por el conocimiento.

Entonces pensó que estuvo buena ir a la biblioteca para leer los libros sobre los vampiros. ¡Gracias a Dios! Así que fue a la biblioteca y leó esos libros por muchas horas. Olvidó el tiempo y durmió en allí.

Debido a su diligencia, halló lo que buscaba: como matar los vampiros. Era simple: los apuñala al corazón usando...

La misión se hizo más fácil.

-x-x-x-

Esa noche Bella y Edward están en la cama. No tienen ropas. Como de costumbre, Bella juega el pene precioso. Edward se divierte en la boca y la puerta de ella. Está muy feliz. Bella es la esposa mejor que todas las mujeres del mundo.

Cuando está cansado, Edward duerme. De repento tiene dolor fuerte. Lo duele mucho el pene. Es el dolor peor que ha tenido por su vida. Grita y llora pero nadie no lo ayuda.

Se abre los ojos. No esperaba ver lo que ve.

"¡Bella! ¡Amor mío! ¿Qué haces a mi pene precioso?" porque ve que Bella tiene el pene y mucha sangre en la mano. El pene precioso... ¡está separado de su cuerpo! ¿Por qué?

Bella le dice, "He cortado su pene. Lo usaré para matarte. Eres enemigo de Jesús. Entonces enemigo de mí también."

"¿Ehh? Eso es-"

"¡Silencio! No tienes derechas a hablar, el ser de Satanás. Todos los vampiros son mis enemigos ahora, y lo usaré para matarlos. Mataré sus padres, sus hermanos, y sus amigos. ¡Mataré todos los ellos! Y, serás el primero."

"¡Te haces loca! Tengo que- ¡Ahh!" No puede moverse. Está amarrado.

Bella ríe. "Edward Cullen, gracias por todos. Gracias por el placer. Gracias por tu pene precioso. Ahora debes morir. ¡Adiós!" Lo apuñala al corazón una vez... "¡Dios el Padre!" ...dos veces... "¡Dios el Hijo!"...tres veces... "¡Y Dios el Espíritu Santo!"

Edward grita como no ha gritado nunca. Grita hasta pierde su voz. Grita hasta muere.

"Está hecho," dice Bella. "Mi alma está a salvo."

Ese momento se abre la vantana y Jesús aparece.

"¡Buen trabajo!" le dice. "Me alegraste."

Bella llora con felicidad. "Así que ¿no iré nunca al infierno? ¿Iré al cielo?"

"¿Infierno? ¿Cielo?" Jesús ríe. "Pero, Bella, el infierno y el cielo no son reales."

"¿Qué? Pero Señor mío, Jesús Cristo..."

"Jesús Cristo no es real también." El Hombre guapo quita el pelo largo y la barba. No hay Jesús Cristo. En vez hay...

"¿Jacob?" Bella casi se desmaya cuando ve su ex-novio.

"Sí. Soy yo. Soy Jesús Cristo. Y gracias por matar mi rival en amor. Ahora matemos los otros vampiros. Matemos todos los vampiros para los perros gobernan el mundo. Entonces tú y yo nos casaremos. Tendremos una vida muy feliz."

"¿Qué? ¿Nos casaremos?" Bella está muy enojada. "¡Me mentiste! Y por tus mentiras maté mi amor. Y ahora no tengo el pene precioso. No hay felicidad. No hay... oohh..."

Jacob se ha desvestido para enseñarle el pene más magnífico y más largo que de Edward. Tiene nueve pulgadas y sabe más delicioso.

"Bella, mi amor," le hace pregunta, "¿me casarás?"

"¡Sí! Te amo mucho." Entonces Bella y Jacob se besan.

Así que Bella y Jacob se casaron. También pasan los días matando los vampiros usando el pene de Edward. Y, por supuesto, se divierten en la cama (y en la cocina, el baño, y los otros cuartos) y viven felicitamente por siempre.

_(el fin)_


End file.
